A New Horizon
by ItsATrap101
Summary: The Emperor's Wrath has finally freed the chains of his master, Darth Baras, and travels off almost lost in such a big galaxy, all at war. It would take a new resolve to continue being the nonconventional Sith that is fighting for peace. Includes characters like Vette, Malavai Quinn, Jaesa Willsaam (light), Lieutenant Pierce, Broonmark, Vowrawn, Tremel, Rathari, and Nomen Karr.


**Here's a story on what happened at the end of the Sith Warrior phase and with that said, there will be MAJOR SPOILERS for those who haven't completed the avatar of the Sith Warrior yet. Also keep in mind that my character follows the Lightside, but to be sure that his former master does not come back for revenge, he kills him all before the Dark Council.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by Lucasfilm, Bioware, and Electronic with no copywriting infringement intended. I am making no money off of this story.**

* * *

It was done. Baras, the most heinous and cunning enemies for Lord Zumdolf, was finally over. He was gone and he was just relieved that Baras was done and unable to stick his ugly neck into his face again... All he wanted was to take a break from this giant manhunt.

Vette followed right behind Zumdolf trying her best to be quiet and let the legitimate 'Servant of the Emperor' gather his thoughts but eventually, she couldn't contain herself. "We did it! We did it! I can't believe, but we finally did it. Uh, quick question, husband?"

Vette and Zumdolf, the most unlikely of duos, and were married after he confessed his love for her. Zumdolf was surprised himself, looking back at a time when he would be cruel to the Twi'lek. He would always shock her whenever she got out of line. Eventually, he took the collar off once it proved fruitless to continue the tortures. By then, a new light was sullened on how she acted and what she did. It might have just been him accidentally falling in love with her.

"You never have to ask for anything anymore, Ce'na."

"Just call me 'Vette'. It was the name I had when you met me, so that is my name for now on... But, husband... Master Zum." She chided. "Why did you kill him? Baras... Back on Tatooine, when my mother was overworked to death by that Hutt, you insisted that I shouldn't go for revenge... So why did you kill your master?"

Zumdolf sighed with grief. He remembered when he vowed service to Light Side part of him, coming out in a vision on the same desert planet. He still remembered those words. 'If the Dark Side is so powerful, then why is Darth Baras afraid of a little girl.' Jaesa Willsaam was difficult to convince his affinity with the Light, but the two also eventually joined sides to in a promise to morph the Sith Empire into a thing worth fighting for. The Republic was corrupt. The Sith were corrupt. The Jedi were corrupt. All that mattered to Zumdolf was that he remained pure, study both the Light and Dark to fully embrace balance of the Force... But the act of changing the Empire has only begun with his proof that he was, indeed, the Emperor's Wrath.

Eventually, he knew he would have to deny even the Emperor to get balance since all the Emperor wanted was chaos and destruction of all things. Zumdolf didn't know of his master plan to destroy all sentient life, but he knew that Emperor's enslavement to the Dark Side was not going to be swayed.

"It's different than your situation, Vette." Zumdolf began. "When I struck him down, I did it not out of bloodlust nor revenge..., but fear... Fear of what he would become if he existed any further. He was trying to gain the power of an Emperor; that's no quaint prospect... In the end, I had to kill him to ensure the galaxy would be a safer place."

Vette nodded as she tried to grab his shoulders, rubbing them with massaging care. "There, there... You have done a lot today. It's okay if you can take a vacation from all this evil."

"I am evil." The Wrath frankly noted. "This is what the Emperor's greatest servant is supposed to be, to always fight for the Dark Side... I can't do that... It's not me..." He turned around to grasp her cheek, touch foreheads, and breathe slowly. "Every part of my body wants to run away with you... Take the ship somewhere on the other side of the galaxy and never be seen again... I love you."

Vette just placed a finger on his lips. "Shush, shush, shush. No more worries... Let's head back to the ship... Everyone deserves to hear this story."

* * *

They left the Dark Temple of Korriban and when they reached the insides of the ship, it looked totally different. Drinks were on the tables, lavish (but still brooding) decorations hung on the walls.

"Ar-eight! What did you do to my ship!?" Zumdolf called out to the factotum droid when a loud "SURPRISE!" sounded out.

There was Pierce, immediately walking forward to hand Zumdolf a drink as the others gather around to shake his hand.

"Finally did it? I knew you would." Pierce patted his shoulder roughly.

"Baras is destroyed. I commend you, My Lord." Quinn complemented.

"I wish I was there to help you, Master." Jaesa looked down in self-pity. "I should have been there... But I see that your Twi'lek friend was potent enough."

"That makes two of us." Broonmark buzzed in Talzzi. "I couldn't wait to hear the betrayer squeal."

Zumdolf sighed, trying to get in the joyous mood. "Broonmark, I'll never will understand your necessity for violence."

But that didn't go well with him. "Gah! Our weapons are meant to cut, sear, mutilate."

Zumdolf took a deep breath. "The best sword is one that is sheathed."

The crew was silent for a moment, almost shocked to hear a Sith say such a thing.

"What he means," Vette tried to cover for him, "is that 'fear' is what a weapon should do. Damage should be the last resort."

The Talz nodded. "You're words are insightful. Sith Clan gives Broonmark everything he needs to know about warfare."

Pierce just shooed the conversation somewhere else. "Blah, blah, blah. This is a party! As Black Ops always do after we take down objectives like the Bastion, we celebrate with a hearty brew..." He nudged Quinn in the shoulder. "You can use some, pretty boy."

Malavai scoffed. "The only celebration I need is knowing that the Emperor's Wrath completes his objectives at peak efficiency. I live to serve..., always." He bowed to Zumdolf. "And now that Baras is dead, I have a confession to make, everyone..."

Pierce rolled his eyes. "This ought to be good."

"Back before we reached Corellia, I _may_ have been a double agent for Darth Baras."

Pierce nearly reached for his gun. "You did what!?"

"The Clan must be cleansed!" Broonmark roared.

Jaesa remained silent through all of this. Originally, Zumdolf promised to keep his betrayal a secret, but it would appear Quinn was still trying to make up for his deceit... "I should blow maggot holes into you, suckup." Pierce growled.

"Pierce!" Zumdolf came in. "Stand down. Malavai Quinn has already been forgiven for his actions."

The lieutenant looked at the former traitor, then back to the newly-made Darth. "If he's okay with you, he's okay with me." And Pierce backed down.

"I knew he may be a traitor." Jaesa lifted her shy hand up. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you, Master, but my powers sensed it in him... But it also sensed uncertainty in his double-crossing position." She nodded. "We must forgive and forget."

Pierce just shook his head. "Have you all gotten soft? Are we all just supposed to follow what the Jedi - our enemies - teach? 'Forgive and forget.'"

"He is one of us." Zumdolf protected him. "That is _final_."

Pierce backed down once more, but he still gave Quinn a stink-eye. "What I mean to say is-" But then an interruption happened when the ship's chime rang... Since they haven't lifted off into space yet, this must have meant that someone was waiting right outside the ship.

Everyone in the crew got their weapons ready. Zumdolf raised his hand. "Calm yourselves... I'm a protected man now in Imperial Space... I'm sure it's just friendlies."

He walked into the entrance antechamber and used the Force to open the door when out appeared three men: Lord Rathari, Overseer Tremel, and Darth Vowrawn.

Vowrawn was chuckling under his breath. "And here I thought the mighty Wrath would leave without saying goodbye to me and your fellow colleagues."

Before Zumdolf could answer Vowrawn's invite-of-himself, Pierce shouted out. "Come right on in! We have _Meltdown_!"

"Well," Vowrawn continued to chuckle to himself. "I'll take that as a go-for-it." He barged in with Rathari..., as Tremel stopped in his place next to Zumdolf.

"You know..." He said, when everyone was partying in the ship's main hall. "I got a proposition I'm sure you'll refuse, but I'll ask anyways. I'm a man without a family. I may be a Sith teacher, but ever since I had to kill my daughter, or be killed; it was never easy. You spared my life. I realize my grief was not your fault, but Baras's... And I wish to say that you are like a son to me..." He looked down, stuttering for his next line. "W-will you be a son to me? Can I adopt _you_?"

It was almost like Tremel didn't recognize his acolyte with what Zumdolf had to say next. "I'm honored by your terms..., but I have a family already... You can always join us..."

Tremel smiled before looking down. "You'll always be like a son to me, but I'm an old man. My galavanting days are over."

Zumdolf shrugged. "Look at Vowrawn. He's still kicking it."

Tremel shook his head. "Vowrawn is just..., too much. At the very the least, the villainy that was once Darth Baras is gone. I leave not as man with no country, but as a man retired from being Sith... I will remember you when I die, young acolyte." He winked (almost as a one-eyed twitch) before leaving the ship.

* * *

Rathari had different encounter when he got the chance to speak with Zumdolf. "You don't look well for a man who has just triumphed over your 'chains', even over the Dark Council. What's eating you?"

Zumdolf shook his head. "This isn't right. This war that I've started. With the deaths of the War Trust, Admiral Monk, and General Xerender... It's not right."

"What? Have you forgotten your code? Peace is a lie!"

Zumdolf nearly forgotten where he stood. "Yes, I know peace is a lie, but violence is not always the answer. It hurts too many... It was conflict that caused our confrontation on Nar Shaddaa... Where I bested you."

Rathari crossed his arms. "War and chaos pass through all our lives, there's no way you can stop it from coming."

Zumdolf nodded. "I agree... But that doesn't mean we, as Sith, cannot fight the fight."

To his surprise, Rathari nodded in understanding. "There's always your inner demons. I know how that feels... Ever since I've been taken as your personal assassin, I realized how weak I was because of my pride as one of the best killers. I'll temper it, and continue to serve you."

With a smile, Zumdolf said, "Speak with the Talz, Broonmark. I think you two would get along.

* * *

"Master, I got a holomessage I wish to relay to you..., in private." Jaesa came up slightly... "It's from Nomen Karr."

Zumdolf was shocked at the turn-of-events. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's bring him in."

They went into the cargo hold and shut off the doors as Jaesa pulled out a holorecorder.

And Zumdolf couldn't believe he would actually be speaking to _another_ former nemesis. "Jaesa..." Karr started off, bowing his head in shame. "I'm sorry for being the master you didn't deserve."

Jaesa bit her lower lip in nostalgia. "I admit I miss the days where you were my master, but I have a new life now."

"Mm-hmm..." Karr nodded before turning around to see the person who took his padawan. "I hope you're treating her fairly."

Jaesa gave a fervent nod. "Better than any Sith would." She suddenly did something unexpected and held the Sith Lord's hand. "He's a miracle in what he does. Spares Republic lives... He even convinced the Voss to stop their war with the Gormak instead of lie; I'm sure that his heart is pure."

Karr took a deep breath. "I'm cured from the Dark Side that infected me on Nal Hutta. I realize that it wasn't your fault, Sith, but mine. My pride made me believe that I was corrigible. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to speak your mind, Sith."

There was a loud bit of laughter off in the other room, which made Jaesa jump. "I better go in case anyone sees this message."

"Wait!" Karr sounded. "I have someone who would like to meet this Sith."

And out from the sidelines appeared the body of a familiar Mirialan Jedi by the name of Somminick Timmns. "Hello again, Sith... I just wanted to come by to deliver one message."

Zumdolf nearly gave an elaborate smile. "How you doing back at the Jedi Temple? Still finding it difficult to convince padawans that a Jedi and a Sith can take the same side?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Timmns stated. "I'm guessing you don't want anyone to overhear this message so I'll make it quick. Can you try convincing acolytes at you're own temple that Sith and Jedi can coexist?"

The Wrath rubbed the back of his neck. "That's a rather difficult thing to do, Timmns. The Emperor and the Dark Council would not approve of it... But I'll secretly try to enact such a wish. Even if it means I'll die trying."

"No..." Karr shook his head. "Do or do not. There is no try."

"Then," He bowed his head. "I'll do it in my lifetime, even if my fate is prove it's a failure."

Timmns nodded solemnly along with Master Karr. "You're very wise for a Sith... If only there were more of you in the Jedi and the Sith Order, there would be no need for war."

* * *

After the holomessage and the rather out-of-place party on Baras's defeat, Vette was left alone, making sure the _Fury_ ship was spotless... She was inside the cockpit when Zumdolf entered, using the Force to spin her around and make her arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Oh... Hello!" She flushed, but just went back to cleaning the windows in front of the Captain's chair.

"Hello..., Vette." He stared at how she moved her arms to wipe the windows clean. "I didn't ask you to clean my windows."

Vette smiled... He was taking the same voice as he had when they first met. So sullen and emotionless and now that he was with the Twi'lek, so much emotion would shine on his tone.

"You'll find that you can't control me, master."

"Vette, I said so myself. You're not a slave anymore."

Vette shook her head. "You own my heart, Zum... That is more than enough for me to be enslaved to you."

"I love you, too." The Sith walked up to kiss Vette, before backing his head away in a smile, but still keeping their arms around each other.

"You know I don't deserve you." She stated.

"You and me partners." He repeated the lines so long ago. "Taking on the whole galaxy. What do you say about that?"

"Me and my husband, the Sith Lord. No one will bully me _ever_ again... But, really, what happens to us next."

The Sith looked out the ship, using the Force to turn on the controls to take off from the dark world of Korriban. "Somewhere, somehow, I know there is good in Sith out there, just as there is evil in some Jedi. We just need to look to the stars..., and hope there is a new horizon where no war dare lays."

* * *

**- ItsATrap101**


End file.
